


Cuddling

by overtaxed_emperor



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/pseuds/overtaxed_emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To: The_DK<br/>I hope you have a wonderful holiday and a relaxing break from school if the situation applies ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

http://s1380.photobucket.com/user/hightops81235/media/Mobile%20Uploads/image_zps1473e558.jpg.html

Sorry for the inconvenience, hopefully the link will work ;; If you copy and paste it should work


End file.
